The present invention relates to personal carrying accessories. More precisely the present invention relates to a tool-carrying device.
A well-known device to carry tools, supplies and the like is a tool belt. Such belts often have pockets, loops, and in one case, an attached hook to enable a worker to carry items without use of his hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,290 to Landa shows a ski pole carrier. A spring clip secures the body of the device to a belt or other item worn by a user. A clamp is pivotally attached to the body of the device and holds two ski poles. The poles may be swiveled between vertical and parallel to the user and horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,873 to Schattel comprises a customized tool belt with a permanently attached hook. The device is intended for heavy construction materials such as rebar. The custom belt thus includes shoulder straps to support the load. The hook may be rotated to extend out for use and to lie flat against the belt when not in use. The hook rotation includes detent stops.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,451 to Kahn shows a hook that combines the features of ""873 and ""290. A spring clip allows the hook to be attached and removed from a waist belt as in ""290. The hook of ""451 further includes a swivel option similar to ""290. As in ""873 the hook includes an ability to rotate between detents.
None of the prior art suggests a simple smoothly integrated compact design. Further, the prior art do not suggest low cost methods for manufacture using common high-speed production processes. For example the hook of ""451 requires secondary operations to create the hole 4c in the attaching end of the hook. Another type of operation is suggested using screw threads on the hook at the opposite end to attach a ball end. Inserting pin 5 or screwing on an item requires additional assembly effort.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lower cost personal tool carrier device, or tool clip. It is a specific object to provide an improved design to a hook-attaching end. It is another object to provide a molded housing that includes substantial and varied surfaces to display product identification information. It is a further object to provide an improved method to apply friction to hold the hook in a rotational position. It is another object to have a simplified assembly process.
The present invention tool clip is a typically waist mounted hook or similar device that attaches to an item of clothing. The tool clip enables a user to carry articles such as power tools while the hands are free to do other things.
In one embodiment a depending hook is rotatable about two distinct axes with respect to a user wearing it. A first horizontal axis allows the hook to swivel and the hook to remain oriented downward as a user bends over or moves around. In a second axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis the hook rotates toward and away from the user to adjust and stow the hook.
The present invention comprises a molded housing, preferably of plastic material such as polycarbonate although die cast or other metal would be suitable. A hook includes a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped metal bar with an enlarged head end. A flexible friction cap surrounds the head including an interference fit to resist the head from rotating within the cap. The cap and head together are installed into a cavity of the housing. A belt clip is secured to the backside of the housing to securely confine the hook head end and cap in the cavity of the housing. A ball end may be attached to the distal end of the hook.
The hook can be manufactured using cold heading methods that are common for making bolts. According to this process a wire is drawn to a desired diameter after which a die forcibly moves the material at one end to form a head. The head is commonly a hexagonal shape, although square, round, recessed, 12 point and other head shapes are known and may be used.
The head end is preferably held within the housing so that it has some resistance to turning. Any resilient material may provide the function of the friction cap although molded plastic may be preferred. Further the function of the friction cap may be provided by elements of just the housing or a combination the housing and the belt clip.